Betrayal
by Tiger-Shifter
Summary: He had gone too far, and she wasn't coming back.


I'm sick and tired of stories where even though the girl resists the boy's advances, and genuinely has a reason to, she always ends up with him. Even though it seems against her wishes, she just _can't _resist him, despite him being an asshole. The expectation that the female will, no matter how stubborn she seems, ultimately submit is utter crap. I would expect better of females, and I sincerely hope girls in real life don't think this treatment is okay. It's objectification, plain and simple; they (the girls) aren't treated like humans. The guy _always _gets the girl, and this seems to form a sense of entitlement, that has been learned, and even worse, _accepted and expected. _Call it feminine indignation, but its total BS. If I was treated like these girls are treated, I'd have left his sorry ass a helluva lot sooner.

Uchiha Sakura stiffened in her chair, after hearing the squeaks of the car tires outside. She knew what was going on, she wasn't stupid. It had happened before. He would walk in, smelling like a perfume that _wasn't hers_. Have love bites on him, _that weren't from her_. She'd find lipstick smudges on his work shirts, which _definitely weren't hers._

She knew about the secretary (right?) Call her a suspicious, jealous wife, but she knew (she was pretty sure…) He'd come home late at night, saying he was caught up at work (More like caught up in another woman's thighs).

Sakura denied it with all her heart (not really). He could never do that to her (he did). Marriage was sacred, and he was loyal! (Ha!) But the seeds of doubt had been spread.

The first time, once she pieced together the puzzle, she was devastated. The way he'd come home and kiss her, as if nothing was wrong, made her sick. The fact that she didn't say or do anything made her sicker.

She thought herself so independent, but that façade cracked and shattered, no matter how hard she tried to hold it together. She was trusting, and in love. That's the way it should have stayed. She shouldn't have to be suspicious of him. He thought he was so sneaky when he crept into their bed. He would maybe stroke her side, or kiss her neck, in what he thought was a seductive fashion. It made her want to throw up.

Yet she still welcomed him every night, sometimes with open legs too. Maybe if she worked harder at pleasing him, he'd stop _fucking_ that other woman. Ha! Such childish thoughts.

She thought back to the first time he cheated, when everything was totally unveiled, and she could no longer hide in denial.

FLASHBACK

_She was making her way to her hubby's office, tingling with excitement. It was their second year anniversary of being married, and it seemed that all of her dreams had come true._

_Lately though, that had been called into question… He had seemed rather distant as of recently, not really willing to talk. Even this morning he hadn't wished a happy anniversary. 'Oh well,' she mused, 'he must have something planned for later!' As of late, the only time she would feel a connection was when they were having sex. She couldn't really call it making love, but she hoped to fix that today._

_Sakura had a cheery skip to her step as she approached the elevator to his office. She had dressed with sexy lingerie (she internally blushed, hoping he would like it), and a cute dress, having made reservations for lunch. Of course she wanted to look nice for their anniversary! In the elevator, she hummed a merry tune, while fiddling with her wedding ring. _

_She had it all planned out: First, she would surprise him in his office, sweeping him away for a romantic lunch break at _"La Misma Luna"_ Second, they would drive home, and spend the rest of the day (and night) making love, and bonding. She wondered what his surprised would be, as she had gotten him a new watch that he had been wanting._

_She gave a brilliant smile to no one as the elevator signaled she had reached the correct floor._

_Stepping out into the waiting room, she noticed the lack of Sasuke's normal secretary, or anyone at all. Deciding that the secretary '_Karry, Karla, Karen?' _must be on her lunch break, she took long strides to where his office was._

_She vaguely remembered hearing a sudden, loud moan. Fearing that someone (Sasuke?) was hurt, she quickly opened his heavy wooden door._

_Sakura desperately wished she hadn't._

_Her suspicions were confirmed. _

_A loud buzzing sounded in her ears as she saw her husband screwing his secretary. _'Karin, Karin's her name' _she thought dizzily. They (the betrayers) immediately stopped their fierce coupling at the sound of Sakura's choked sob, and the dropping of her husband's gift._

_Sasuke roughly shoved Karin away from him, as they both tried to straighten up. As if that would fix the damage. He started to say something, probably to cover his ass, but she was gone._

_Later that night he returned home, drunk as a skunk, miserably babbling apologies. She softened for him, and decided to give him another chance…._

_Her mistake._

END FLASHBACK

She heard the front door quietly open. He slunk in, like a wary alley cat. He knew the jig was up, but he was betting on her forgiveness. Sasuke made to hug her as she stood up to confront him. She squirmed out of his grip, and put the chair in-between them. Sakura kept her eyes on him, this time, blazing in rage.

It had all been fine, for a while, but it was never to last.

She was living her greatest nightmare all over again.

He approached again with a beseeching smile and open arms (fake). "C'mon babe, you know I didn't mean it. She doesn't mean anything, you're my one and only." Sasuke wheedled at her. Sakura remembered sharply that these were the same words he had used the first time. Though this time, she didn't even know who the 'She' was.

"You know, maybe I'd be more inclined to believe you, if you could keep it in your pants." Sakura said, her voice dripping with acidic sarcasm. "How dare yo-" She was cut off by his hand covering her mouth. "Just listen to me, okay?" He pleaded, secretly smug. He knew she loved him, and she would always come crawling back. She just couldn't resist him.

"I swear to God I won't do it again." His voice rang with false sincerity, false promises, and she knew it. Her eyes narrowed down to slits of emerald fire.

"Sasuke, I loved you, but…" The rest of her words faded to a distant buzz in his mind. Loved. That was only what he could focus on. _Loved_. He inwardly snorted, she still loved him, he was sure. Even though he had just come back from his 'mistress', all he could think about was fucking Sakura silly, so maybe she'd shut up.

Her lips looked delicious… Make-up sex was always the best.

He suddenly pulled her to him, smashing them together. All together ignoring her words, he forced his lips onto hers, fiercely gripping her hair, just _knowing_ that she'd respond, as always.

Shock couldn't begin to describe the feeling of her rejecting him. No reciprocation. It didn't register in his mind what had happened until he felt the burning pain of being slapped on his cheek.

He ogled at her.

She glared back.

Her wedding ring, which had been clenched in her fist to the point of making her bleed, dropped.

The sound of it hitting the floor was louder than a cannon in the chilling silence.

Sakura swiftly turned foot, picked up her keys, her bag (that she had already packed and had waiting), and walked out the door.

She never looked back.


End file.
